Adventures in Mystopia Season 1
Plot Eight kids, after receiving a mysterious invitation to the Cartoon/Game Factory in their hometown, are tasked as the Chosen Ones by the invite to go into an animated game world called Mystopia, based on their favorite complete cartoon and video game series, "Mystopia: Wonders Beyond," which suddenly disappeared from existence and erased all, except the Chosen Ones', memories of it. They get sucked in by a living teleporter named Gidget, and team up with their favorite heroes and with the kids' power-up forms called Human Mystix and Beast Mystix, form an army of their own to not only find their way back home, but also save both worlds from evil and its destruction path. Then later halfway through the series, two more kids join the quest after a little mission back in the real world. Cast (The kids and Mystopian Partners) Leader: Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Pazu's Partner: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Pazu's Human Mystix: Courage (Warrior Lion Man) Pazu's Beast Mystix: Courage (Lion) Mother Figure: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Sheeta's Partner: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Sheeta's Human Mystix: Love (Elemental Fairy) Sheeta's Beast Mystix: Love (Swallow) Lone Wolf: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Seifer's Partner: Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Seifer's Human Mystix: Friendship (Warrior Wolf Man, not to be confused with the Werewolf) Seifer's Beast Mystix: Friendship (Wolf) Brains: Tombo Yamaguchi (Kiki's Delivery Service) Tombo's Partner: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Tombo's Human Mystix: Knowledge (Native American Bear Man) Tombo's Beast Mystix: Knowledge (Bear) Beauty Queen: Veronica Lodge (Archie) Veronica's Partner: Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Veronica's Human Mystix: Sincerity (Mermaid, tailed and legged) Veronica's Beast Mystix: Sincerity (Crane) Brawns: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Yuffie's Partner: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Yuffie's Human Mystix: Reliability (Amazonian Tiger Woman) Yuffie's Beast Mystix: Reliability (Tiger) Doctor: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Arren's Partner: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Arren's Human Mystix: Hope (Guardian Angel) Arren's Beast Mystix: Hope (Falcon) Comic Relief: Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon Sun and Moon) Ash and Pikachu's Partner: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Ash's Human Mystix: Trust (Ninja Mouse Man) Ash's Beast Mystix: Trust (Mouse) Newcomer in Later Half 1/Shy Nature: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Therru's Partner: Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Therru's Human Mystix: Light (Warrior Dragon Woman) Therru's Beast Mystix: Light (Dragon) Newcomer in Later Half 2/Mage: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Serena's Partner: Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Serena's Human Mystix: Family (Good Witch) Serena's Beast Mystix: Family (Bat) (The allies) Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot; The main heroes 1) Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; The main heroes 2) Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot; Mentor 1) Sonic the Hedgehog (As Pazu's partner), Amy Rose (As Sheeta's partner), Miles "Tails" Prower (As Tombo's partner), Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna (As Yuffie's partner), Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog (As Arren's partner), Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit (As Therru's partner), Cheese the Chao (Same with Cream), Charmy Bee (As Ash and Pikachu's partner), Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog (As Seifer's partner), Rouge the Bat (As Veronica's partner), E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (As Serena's partner) (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Throughout the first half, each one of them joins the heroes' army) (The reformed allies) Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Ogremon (Digimon; Mentor 2) Thaddeus E. Klang (Talespin Two-Part Episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs") Mewtwo (Pokemon) Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (The villains) Main villains: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), and Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea) Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, and the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot) Devimon, Metaletemon, Demidevimon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon (Digimon) Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Hare and Slave Traders (Tales from Earthsea) Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) Dark Oak, Red Pine, Black Narcissus, Pale Bayleaf, and Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X) Final main villains: Apocalymon (Digimon) Assorted evil monsters, creatures, and characters (Supporting characters) Gidget (OC machine character) Good King: Leomon (Digimon) Good Wizard: Wizardmon (Digimon) Deceased friend from the past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Assorted good monsters, creatures, and characters Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Game Time Plot: Eight normal kids, Pazu, Sheeta, Seifer, Tombo, Veronica, Yuffie, Arren, Ash, and Pikachu, are transported from the Cartoon/Video Game Factory in San Francisco, California into their favorite cartoon video game series and learn they are the Chosen Ones who must fix their show's disappeared existence and save the world from the evil villains of the show. Season 1 Episode 2: Welcome to the Rumble Jungle Plot: After learning from King Leomon about their first mission to find the Human Mystix first and then the Beast Mystix all the while gather an army along with their little army, the kids, deciding to do so in order to get home, no matter how reluctant and scared they are, begin their journey, calling their army Team Mystopia. Upon arrival at the Rumble Jungle, Pazu later earns his Human Mystix and partner in Sonic while fighting their first enemy in Dark Oak and his army of Metarex. Season 1 Episode 3: Lost and Found Plot: While searching for the way out of the Rumble Jungle, the males and females of Team Mystopia get separated by Black Narcissus. Despite dangerous setbacks while reuniting again, Seifer earns his Human Mystix with Pazu's help while trapped in a cavern, which results Seifer, with his newfound power, temporally defeat Yellow Zelkova in order to save everyone else. Season 1 Episode 4: Open the Gates and Slave the Day Plot: Team Mystopia get captured by Hare and his slave trader army and are forced to work as slaves for Lord Cob in the Tower of Slavery, and the only way out to freedom is to fight to the death in the Slave Arena. Then thankfully, when Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are the last contestants Team Mystopia must fight, Sheeta earns her Human Mystix and partner in Amy when they protect Pazu, Sonic, and Seifer from Shadow's Chaos Lance attack and in the end, despite not killing Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, Sheeta and Amy instead wins the match and Team Mystopia's freedom by showing mercy and knocking them into a weight stand, much to Cob, Hare, and their army's chagrin. Season 1 Episode 5: Team Dark the Hunters Plot: After gaining their freedom from the Tower of Slavery, Team Mystopia ends up being pursued by Team Dark, who are tasked to hunt and capture Team Mystopia. But finally, while resting at Crystalis Beach despite Tails and Tombo's logical advice to find a hidden spot to hide for now, Team Dark ambushes Team Mystopia with a mind-controlled Shellmon. And when they hide, Team Mystopia apologize to Tombo and Tails for not listening to them. But in the end, Team Mystopia comes out victorious, freeing Shellmon from the control, when Tombo earns his Human Mystix and partner in Tails when he risked his life to protect his friends from Shellmon's Hydro Pump attack by distracting him. Season 1 Episode 6: The Great Chaotix Detectives Plot: Team Mystopia enter another province in the form of Insectopolis. There, they befriend Team Chaotix and must help them solve a mystery involving the disappearance of Mallory, the Mayor's daughter. But when they learn that the Mayor's assistant, which is Hunter J posing as the Mayor's assistant, is the kidnapper along with Team Dark, Team Mystopia attempt to save Mallory, but everyone, except Ash, Pikachu, and Charmy got captured during their battle against the enemy. But in the end, Ash and Pikachu earn Ash's Human Mystix and partner in Charmy within the Godspider's mansion while taking shelter and then save Mallory and their friends from being fed to the piranhas by Omega. Season 1 Episode 7: Wutai Some Loose Ends Plot: While training with Aku-Aku and Knuckles in Wutai, Team Mystopia discovers the meaning of inner courage and peace after Team Mystopia rescue Cream and Cheese from being mugged by Tiny and Dingodile. But later, while reuniting Cream and Cheese with Cream's mother, Vanilla, Tiny and Dingodile, having made a deal with Team Dark and Vanitas, kidnap Vanilla. But with Knuckles' help, Yuffie rescues Vanilla and in the process, earns her Human Mystix and partner in Knuckles. Season 1 Episode 8: Omega Million Plot: During a scuffle with Omega when he leaves Team Dark for a while, Team Mystopia disable him and reprogram him into helping them instead, giving him a personality in the process. But when Shadow and Rouge try to recapture Team Mystopia and rescue Omega through another battle, which caused Arren to earn his Human Mystix and partner in Silver, Omega and Silver suddenly senses something from Team Dark's past that the villains never told them about, much to Shadow's shock. But regardless of the reveal, Shadow refuses to believe it and leaves with Rouge. Season 1 Episode 9: Dark Matters Plot: Following Shadow and Rouge to the Black Arms planet, Team Mystopia learn that Team Dark's master is Shadow's father, Black Doom, King of the Black Arms Aliens. But after Shadow, much to Seifer's surprise, secretly pretends to kill him in front of the Black Arms upon capturing Team Mystopia, Team Mystopia almost get caught from escaping when Shadow, Rouge, and a disguised Seifer helps them escape by tricking the Black Arms into thinking Shadow is going to another area to execute them. Once out of enemy range, Shadow leaves alone and Rouge agrees to reveal what she discovered about the truth behind Team Dark working for the Black Arms. Season 1 Episode 10: How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria Plot: Rouge reveals to Team Mystopia that she, Shadow, and Omega had a human friend in Maria Robotnik, who was cured of a deadly paralysis disease by Shadow's blood to live a good life. But when she was killed by a group of mysterious assassins, Team Dark were then told by the Black Arms that Team Mystopia are the murderers behind Maria's death and they began working for them and the villains just to avenge Maria's death, with high hopes that the Black Arms will bring Maria back from the dead after Team Mystopia are killed. After the origin reveal, Team Mystopia, having come to realization of Team Dark's true colors, convince Rouge to join them and maybe convince Shadow to join as well, and together, make the Black Arms revive Maria. Season 1 Episode 11: Broken Promises Plot: When the Black Arms steal Shadow's Chaos Emeralds, Shadow learns that Black Doom had ordered them to be confiscated and in anger, confronts his father about going back on his promise to lend him power to save Maria. Then, Black Doom finally reveals to Shadow that he and his Black Arms murdered Maria because they were jealous of how Shadow gotten soft to humans upon his creation due to the Black Arms considered a threat to all living things except the villains and used his blood to heal her. Distraught and upset, Shadow tries to kill Black Doom, but failed miserably and then called weak. Then while trying to talk Rouge, Omega, and Team Mystopia out of fighting Black Doom and his army, Shadow apologized for not believing the truth about Maria's death before. But Seifer convinces him to let them help him defeat Black Doom regardless, thus winning Shadow's trust. Season 1 Episode 12: Shadow Games Plot: Team Mystopia and Team Dark confront Black Doom and the Black Arms in combat. But when they were on the verge of getting killed in battle, Shadow fights back and, with Seifer's help, getting his Chaos Emeralds back. In anger, Black Doom throws Seifer and Shadow into the Black Slime to drown them after knocking them out. But thankfully, Shadow awakens upon hearing Maria's spirit motivating him to move on without her and help those in need. Then in the process, he saves himself and Seifer and together with Team Mystopia, defeats Black Doom and his army, thus making Shadow become Seifer's partner. And in the aftermath, Team Dark are forgiven for their actions by the good guys and officially joins Team Mystopia. Season 1 Episode 13: Miss Mystopia Plot: Despite being put on the villains' wanted posters, Team Mystopia take a breather from their last battle against Black Doom and the Black Arms. Then upon discovering a Miss Mystopia Competition Show being held in the Castle Town, Veronica convinces Team Mystopia to help her partake, whether she'll win or not. Then during the show, Hunter J attempts to cheat to win the competition by making the competitors mess up their talents. But thankfully, Rouge discovers her plot and revealed it to Team Mystopia, who then in turn, told Veronica. And when Veronica wins the contest in a Duo Underwater Dance-Off with Rouge's help, Hunter J attempts to kill them in anger when Veronica counters it and earning her Human Mystix and partner in Rouge, drives off Hunter J. Season 1 Episode 14: Babes in Toy City Plot:Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Parodies